fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirikostan
|ailments = Stun, Severe Fireblight, Poison, Muddy|weaknesses = |creator = Subnauticatracer}}Burn, Baby, BURN! Kirikostans (Ky-Righ-co-stanz) are powerful Flying Wyverns with a rather unique system of moves and ailments. Unlike many Fire-elemented Wyverns that breath fire from sacs, Kirikostans secrete a flammable liquid of similar consistency to kerosene, with the added benefit of being able to swirl it into a ball and vomit it out for mortar attacks. Highly active, a Kirikostan is at a 6-star rating. Physiology Kirikostans have a sooty red coloring that bears vague resemblance to an Odogaron all over their bodies, with staggered, stripe-like patterns colored dust gray. They have a rather short and stubby neck that ends in a head similar to the Komodo Dragon, albeit with a black upper section, likely caused by armor. The monster stands almost upright, at a slanted position, with forearms poised forward. These fore arms possess Behavior Simply by their fearsome nature, Kirkikostans are fearless and proud. The species is known for randomly attacking anything they can get their filthy claws on, and being quite large (Topping at 8'1") they just love to piss off a Devilijho or 2 and make them butt heads with each other. Their size also allows them to overpower Greats, and also allows them to tango with Rathians and Rathalos with relative ease. They aren't really strict with territory, seeing as how they are nomadic wyverns and can't afford to babysit their own rooms. Instead, they stake their claim with a hefty pyrotechnic display, burning anything they can in order to create enough chaos to prevent intruders, which, considering hunters are still deployed to attack them, doesn't do a great job. Because they've been to each locale, Kirikostans have excellent navigation and often know where the traps are, avoiding vine-traps with relative ease and using their terrain against unfamiliar hunters. With their claw-like hands they can also easily tear down a climbing hunter. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Powerful Predators, Kirikostans are apex predators in each of their locales, standing tall in the ranks of 6 stars like Devilijho or Bazelguese. While they may lose to the occasional super predators, Kirikostans normally come out on top when it comes to battles. Behavior to other Monsters Kirikostans have mixed opinions on other monsters. They tend to save their energy for more serious threats like 4 or 5 stars, and are generally very lethargic with 3 stars and below. If it is attacked by a hunter, that hunter would need to hit it with a hard attack in order to garner it's attention Turf Wars * Kirikostan vs Devilijho: '''The Devilijho makes the first move, charging forward in an attempt to crash into the Kirikostan. This fails as said target has the same idea, ramming skulls together like Diablos fighting. The Devi seems like it's winning, as it has more bulldozer-like strength than the Kiri, until the Kirikostan lets go of the skull-lock and leaps over the monster, causing the Devilijho's still active legs to keep running until it hits a wall, dealing damage to itself. * '''Kirikostan vs Jagras Pack: If there is a pack of Jagras, this special turf war will be engaged. It grabs one of the fanged wyverns and shakes it senseless, before throwing it into another. Another Jagras leaps onto the monster's head, only to be slammed into the ground multiple times in a "Puny God" Move and killed. The Final Jagras takes an uneasy step back before it is roasted alive, flesh and all, by the monster's gel flames. The Animation changes in length depending on how many Jagras there are, and may even repeat. * Kirikostan vs Bazelguese: Both monsters roar at each other and begin taunting each other, before the Kirikostan lunges at the Bazelguese and tries to rip off part of it's wing. It fails to do so and the Bazel sends it flying upward. Said monster manages to hover in place, unleashing regular bolts of fire at the Bomb Bird (Which Miss) before it is charged into the ground by the creature. Both Monsters wrestle with each other before the Kirikostan decides it has enough. It goes into it's rage state, covering nearly every inch of it's body in flames. Seeing this, the Bazelguese attempts to attack it with it's explosion scales, only to be gutted by the monster's flaming spikes as it is way too damn angry. Despite this, the Turf War ends in a tie as neither monster is able take the other one down. * Kirikostan vs Diablos: Both Monsters circle each-other, giving only small head shakes in an attempt to ward off the other. The Kirikostan makes the first move as it splatters it's kerosene gel all over the opposing monster. The Diablos dismisses it and charges into the Kirikostan, which proves to be a fatal mistake. Both lock horns until the Kirikostan lays one of it's wings on the Kerosene splattered Diablos and sets it on fire. Said monster starts sniffing the air, takes one look at itself, and roars in pain. It begins to roll on the ground in an attempt to put it out. Meanwhile, the Kirikostan calmly walks away as the Diablos is combusting. Tracks Kirikostans may leave Claw Prints on the ground, Tail Spines on walls or the ground, and the usual footprints. Sometimes, they may also leave Oil Scorch Marks. Special Locale Interactions A Kirikostan in close proximity to a Mosswine will usually end in the pig creature being turned into bacon. Special Behaviors Attempting to spring a Diablos Trap will almost always result in the hunter fainting. As soon as the sand starts shaking, the Kirikostan takes flight and shoves the hunter right into harm's way, forcing the hunter to rethink trap tactics. This is an impressive display of their intelligence and shows how quick they are, as you'd have to be pretty speedy to avoid getting killed by a Diablos' lunge. They also appear to have Flame-Offs, competitions to see who has the largest self-burn. This usually ends with either of them being unable to out-blaze the other or causing a wildfire, which can easily set the stage for a battle in the creature's favor. Cutscenes Cutscene 1 * Location: '''Ancient Forest, Day * '''Synopsis: The cutscene opens up to the hunter following scorch marks on the ground Ecology Cutscene 1 * Location: '''Ancient Forest, Night * '''Synopsis: Two Kirikostans are having a competition to see who can burn the brightest. Kiri #1 flares campfire bright, Kiri #2 starts flaming firework bright, to which Kiri #1 out does. Kiri #2 attempts to out do this and becomes brighter than a Tzitzi's flash. As it stands on it's 2 legs smugly, It sniffs the air, before turning and giving an "Oh Crap" look at the camera as the trees behind it have began to combust. Both creatures scuttle away from the blaze as an enflamed tree falls. Abilities The Kirikostan is one of the most pyrotechnic of the True Wyverns Trivia Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster